


Would you hold me if I scream?

by SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Pizza, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Prompt Fic, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage/pseuds/SergeantStucky_SilentCreepyRage
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a date night in their apartment, eating pizza and watching horror movies.Steve took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his erratic heart. The popcorn he had on his lap was now out the bowl and all over the couch and floor from the amounts of times he jumped and screamed. He looked at the tv, which was still showing credits when the doorbell rang.He screamed, shooting up like a rocket and holding onto his boyfriend in a death grip. Bucky just chuckled, moving to run his back in small circles. Slowly, so he wouldn’t be untangled, Bucky got up and checked the peephole in the front door.“Relax, baby, it’s just the pizza guy."





	Would you hold me if I scream?

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this fluffy fic! It's wonderful. Sense I won't be posting this weekend I thought I can just post a prompt instead. The movie I made up makes no sense but it was late when I originally wrote this, can you blame me?

The house was quiet. It was only her, her brother and her boyfriend left. Her parents, best friend, and sister had already died, their bodies lying, decapitated, in pool of blood. She looked to her boyfriend who was clutching a flashlight, fear evident in his eyes. Her little brother was holding on to her sleeve tightly, tear stains on his cheeks. 

They moved silently throughout the house, never leaving sight of each other, finally they reached the back door. She reached out, hand already on the knob, when the doorbell was heard. Fear overwhelmed her body, she couldn’t tell if it her shaking or her brother, who was now holding her around the waist. 

They knew what the doorbell meant, every time it rung the lights would go out, footsteps would be heard, a scream then nothing. A flash of a face would shine in front of them before disappearing and the lights coming back on. A new body would join the rest on the floor. The lights shut off, they heard the ominous sounding footsteps. She felt a tugging on her body, looked down to see that her brother’s grip was loosening, that only meant one thing, the ghost got him. 

 She blindingly reached out, feeling for the Ghost, when she came across cold, and bloody skin, she grabbed onto it, pulling it close to her body then reaching for its neck and snapped it. There was a scream, but not one from her brother, that was her boyfriend’s scream, then she heard a laugh, a high pitched manic sound, the cold body that was in her grasp disappeared, the lights went back on, and it was just her and her brother and the bodies. She sighed in relief, held on to her brother and ran out the back door. The credits rolled. 

Steve took a shuddering breath, trying to calm his erratic heart. The popcorn he had on his lap was now out the bowl and all over the couch and floor from the amounts of times he jumped and screamed. He looked at the tv, which was still showing credits when the doorbell rang.

 He screamed, shooting up like a rocket and holding onto his boyfriend in a death grip. Bucky just chuckled, moving to run his back in small circles. Slowly, so he wouldn’t be untangled, Bucky got up and checked the peephole in the front door. 

“Relax, baby, it’s just the pizza guy." 

 At those words he let go of Bucky slowly, only moving back a few steps just in case. Bucky opened the door, taking the two boxes of pizza and giving the pizza guy money. 

Steve released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and moved to put out plants and soda on the coffee table. Bucky placed the pizza on the coffee table and sat down behind it, most likely ignoring the popcorn that was uncomfortably squished under his ass. Steve walked over, and cuddled up to his boyfriend. 

He loves being small, he could easily fit under Bucky’s arms whenever he got scared, like when he’s convinced to watch horror movies. They are the pizza (extra cheese with bacon) in a comfortable silence, for a few minutes before Bucky spoke. 

"That horror movie really scared you, huh, Stevie?” Bucky asked, not unkindly. He was facing Steve, a apologetic smile on his face. 

“Yeah but it was ok. The plot could have been better.” He replied, absentmindedly picking some cheese off his pizza. “But don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” he glared, cutting Bucky off he got the chance to speak. “I know you, you’re not sorry you love these making me watch them. Just don’t do it again." 

"Okay, Steve,” Bucky sighed. He snuggled up closer (it wasn’t even possible at that point) and kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Let’s see what’s on.” Bucky flicked through the channels quickly, not really liking anything that’s on. “I won’t make you watch another horror movie, I promise.” He stopped at a channel that was about to play _Insidious_ and grinned. “After this last one." 

Steve hid his head in the juncture between Bucky’s neck and shoulder and groaned. He’s going to have nightmares for days after this. Bucky owes him big time, and what better way than getting woken up by your boyfriend at ass o'clock in the morning because of a nightmare for a movie he watched. He could hear the sound of a scream already, realizing it’s his, and feeling his nails dig into Bucky’s skin. He takes another bite of his pizza and shivers. Yep, nightmares for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look, congrats! You got to the end!  
> Comments and Kudos give me life.  
> Join me on Tumblr.  
> [Tumblr!!!](hidingouthere.tumblr.com)


End file.
